


On Good Authority 证据确凿

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Chassity Belt, First Time, Kink, M/M, Submission
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在John最终找到Finch的家之前，这项活动早已不再是令人热血沸腾的得分点，而变质成一种劳心劳力的固定节目。</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Good Authority 证据确凿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Good Authority](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960273) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



在John最终找到Finch的家之前，这项活动早已不再是令人热血沸腾的得分点，而变质成一种劳心劳力的固定节目，因为这太令人尴尬了。Finch拥有超过一打的住所，当然——John曾发现过其中的一些，几间酒店客房，几所公寓，还有间几乎每月就要光顾一次的食宿酒店，彼时Finch是位来自俄亥俄州出差中的行政人员，当然只是个紧急备用身份。但每一间住所都跟“私密”相去甚远；每一间都属于不同的外壳，但他们都不是属于John的Harold。

搜索工作花费了太长时间，当他打开上西区一幢联排别墅的衣橱，发觉自己看到的正是Harold最喜欢的三套西装，架子上挂着他最爱的六条领带，还有三双定制皮鞋，John花了好几分钟才意识到，他赢了。他终于追踪到了Harold的家，但随即发觉，他根本不知道接下来该做些什么。

显然，他该带点东西回图书馆，并让Harold看到，问题是带点什么好呢？不可能是本书——对于许多喜爱的书籍，Harold都拥有不止一本，他早就在其他住所中发现过了，John并不理解这一举动但也无所谓——领带则太无聊，更何况Harold可能都不记得把它们丢在何处，而解释只会丧失掉全部的乐趣。

John关上衣橱，环顾四周。这的确是间不错的住所——舒适而温馨。他能捕捉到Harold的痕迹，坐在靠窗的椅子上，望着窗外杂草丛生的小院子。室内并没有抬眼可见的照片，但翻开一些最古旧的书籍，三个人的照片映入眼帘：Grace，Nathan，以及与父亲呆在一起的Nathan的儿子。John注视着他们的笑脸，注视着Harold爱的人，把照片放回原处。

他一路上楼，直到阁楼，出乎意料的是，这里乱的简直无处下脚，随后他意识到这里堆放的都是旧电脑设备，也就没那么大惊小怪了。在软盘还在使用的年代，Harold大概拥有整卡车的软盘。John摇摇头，合上了箱盖，也许某个360字节磁盘空间中存储的内容会很有趣，但他并不打算今天就挖出来。

他对几间客房展开了地毯式搜索，没发现什么特别的——不如预期。但作为完美主义者——他回到了主卧。Finch显然偏爱细条纹睡衣，这点很可爱，还有四角裤，这点John早就了解过，就是不清楚Harold多久穿一次真丝，以及——John眨了眨眼。

他慢慢地、迟疑地从成堆的四角内裤中看到并挑出了这件——事实上他并不清楚那是什么物件，而基于他漫长特工生涯中遭遇过的形形色色的性爱道具，这有些不可思议。但是这东西绝没有看上去那么单纯，它是黑色的，造型优雅，由硅胶和皮革制成，有许多条带子，一侧还连着台微型指纹扫描仪。稍稍打量一番后，John很确定它的作用是束缚阴茎和睾丸，这——这件东西——棒极了。一想到冷静而正经的Harold端正衣着下的道具，他忍不住笑出声来。

于是他就没有费心搜索其余的地方，因为他想不到更好的战利品了。他小心翼翼地整理好房间，又仔细锁上门，最后搭出租车回到图书馆。

Harold正在办公桌前敲代码，身着衬衫和背心，看起来依然比绝大多数人都正襟危坐、沉默寡言。John在键盘边放下一杯茶，咧嘴朝他笑，带着胜利后的得意，然后拉过一把椅子坐了进去。Harold停下了手头的工作，扬起眉毛，满腹狐疑地看着他。“你似乎相当开心啊，Mr.Reese。”

“事实上，”John说道，“我有个问题，”他取出道具，扔到桌子上，“这是什么？”

Harold盯住他，有些愤怒地抿起嘴唇，John很努力地绷住脸保持面无表情，以便貌似无辜地追问。他很想直接笑出声来，或许再给Harold一个大大的拥抱，但当前条件下最好还是不要这么做，因为在对方伸手可及的范围内有一大杯热茶和一台电脑。

“如果你坚持继续侵犯我的隐私，Mr.Reese，”Harold干脆地说，“恐怕你得做好时不时发现些性爱道具的心理准备。我还以为之前的职业生涯早就让你见怪不怪了。”

“哦，的确。”John回答。“我只是从没见过这个。”

“虽然这是定制款式，但我认为功能再明显不过了，”Harold说，“这是一种贞操装置。”

他转过身子，注意力又回到他的代码，但耳朵尖稍显粉红。John怎么能错过让它更红一点的机会呢？“真的吗？只是看上去有点——不舒服。”

“这是量身打造的。”Harold回答，带着点温和的责备：John怎么能以为他会去佩戴不合身的性爱道具。“每一部分都精确测量过，这是自然，而且有确凿的证据表明，佩戴它其实还挺舒服的。”

“确凿的证据？”John说着扬起了眉毛。

Harold转过身来看着他。“我不是那个佩戴的人，Mr.Reese，”他说。而John，忽然间腾起一阵深深的，杀气腾腾的妒忌。

#

贞操带一直放在办公桌上，紧挨着Harold的电脑，Harold并未把它拿走，John也没有。他不打算带回Harold的家，放回卧室抽屉里继续当个纪念品，但他也不觉得自己有权利把它扯得粉碎，再倒进焚烧炉。所以它就放在那里了，一直放着，放着。

至少这意味着那带子并未投入使用。

John忍不住去估计。腰围相当宽，依鞘和环判断，这个人的尺寸挺健康。高个子的优秀男人。John不想，也不会——他很确定自己的尺寸更健康。

第三天，他不由自主地生成个想法，这想法就像病毒一样侵蚀着大脑。他起身，取来了一本早就想阅读的关于远距离瞄准系统的书籍。Harold并没多看他一眼，依然从容地打字。但这本书并不起作用。

当晚，John就放弃了：他仰面躺在床上，双手抚弄着性器，手指和拇指紧紧收拢，想象着Harold为他套上皮带，收住他，关起笼子，收紧锁扣，用指纹面板将他锁定——

他只撸弄了一次便高潮了，手指甚至都没到达阴茎根部。他颤抖着，渴望着——更多；Harold——这之后Harold会让他弯下腰，Harold会打开他的身体——John的小腹翻肠倒海，他挺直膝盖支撑住自己，用手指摩擦潮湿的穴口。他从未——Harold会操他，Harold会告诉他保持稳定克制，然后他会完美地保持住稳定，他表现得棒极了，然后Harold的阴茎进入体内，享用他——

他用力撸弄自己的性器，两次，高潮再次光顾，又渐渐归于平静。他躺在床上，大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁，浑身瘫软。他把脸埋进床垫，感觉美妙的难以置信。他突然想知道Harold是否在听在看，或是其他方式。阴茎因这个想法猛地一抽，被窝中的John闷闷地呻吟一声。

第二天早晨，Harold通知他有新号码。至于他前一天晚上是否目睹John因性爱道具而到来的几次高潮，他的语气并未透露任何迹象。这只是个容易而丑陋的案子，丈夫策划杀掉妻子，于是在那天早晨上班前约见杀手。Finch已经定位了会面地点，John前去跟踪，用手机录下他们的交谈，然后登堂入室，短暂的意见交换演变成他认为适当的武力解决，最后将两位绑好打包。前后只花了一小时。John在买早餐的路上给Carter打了个电话。

Harold在他进门时瞥了一眼。“有麻烦吗？”

“我不这么认为，但Mr.Robichaud和Mr.Tan似乎不太合作，”John说着，把茶和面包圈拿到Finch办公桌上键盘附近，离那条带子并不远。然后他坐进自己的扶手椅，开始吃自己的那份早餐。

吃完后，他倚着椅背，注视着桌旁的Finch。他想，如果John要求一条符合他尺寸的定制贞操带，Harold会有何反应。可能会让他站起来，拿出卷尺，让他脱下裤子——John眼帘低垂，一只手捂住嘴，弯起一条腿，跨立开来为自己留出空间。他试图阻止自己去想这些，于是从桌子那头取来邮报，翻开阅读。

问题是，他根本不想停止去想这些。拉链抵住阴茎带来的压力感觉好极了，头脑中的冲动带来的低沉嗡嗡声甜蜜而难以抗拒。他不想将注意力转移到江边的枪击案，或是某个不守承诺的政治家，或是昨晚洋基队是怎样获胜的。他只要想象Harold的双手在他的双腿之间，高效而自信地抚弄他。他只要想象Harold轻轻皱着眉头打量他，估计他，为他制定计划。

他本可以强迫自己，本可以将思维抽离至其他事情，本可以带Bear出门散步，本可以回家，但他不想。他只想坐在这儿，内心升腾着喜悦，游走于爆发边缘，却又不能触碰。

他把报纸摊在腿上，弯腰趴上桌子。他一直喜欢围观Harold工作，这只蜂鸟的眼睛从一个屏幕移向另一个屏幕，时不时停顿一会儿，但大脑明显还在工作，然后双手重新启动，投入另一轮有条不紊的工作中。John望着那双手，想象他的确戴着那条带子，Harold亲手为他戴上，要他保持安静，保持平稳，许以无言的承诺，稍后的奖励。

Harold连续工作数小时，然后停了下来，他抽回手，转过椅子。John掩饰好畏缩，舔了舔嘴唇，最初的冲动已经流逝和消退，自始至终，现在的他已然半硬。Harold看向他，“你没事吧？”他问道。

John体内似乎正经历着一场艰难的斗争。“Harold？”他问道。

“是的，John？”

“对不起，我闯进了你的公寓。”

“是你。”

John张开嘴，又闭上。“不，”他干脆地说。“Harold——”

“脱掉你的裤子，”Harold命令道。

John站起来，松腰带，解扣子，他的手飞速移动，他已经硬了。Harold看着他，示意John转身。John听到Harold的椅子转了回去，随即是公文包的拉链声，然后Harold的手搭上他的臀部，帮他保持平稳。他的确很平稳，嘴张着，气喘吁吁。Harold一根光滑的手指滑入体内，然后——“哦，上帝，”John声音上扬，无助地喊叫。Harold正在推——是个又冷又坚硬的东西——一个塞子，Harold正在放置——

“这样能固定住吗？”Harold说着，轻轻拉了拉塞子末端。

“是的。”John回答。“是的。”

“很好，请转过身去。”Harold命令道。当John跟他面对面，他取出一条薄软皮尺，将获得的数据录入计算机，很多个数据。他的手抚摸着John的勃起，让他更硬，然后丈量：长度，周长，臀围，与塞子间的距离——

“我已经取得了你的其他数据。”最终，Harold满意地说。“我们还得修改一下你所有西装裤的尺寸，不过得等到带子做好。”

“所有的——你要——你要把我装进去，”John的声音有些颤抖和无助。“无时无刻。”

“当然。”Harold轻轻地说。“当然，John。”他摸了摸塞子的基部，微微往里一推。

John浑身一战，咬住嘴唇。“好吧。”他妥协。

#

那条带子花了两个周才做好。

那天晚上，Harold在卧室里为他褪尽衣物，速度慢得磨人。他仔细地挂好John的每件西装。John在浑身赤裸前就硬了，Harold最终带来了那个箱子，交给了他。John在摸到时吞咽了一下，他的手指摸过黄油软皮革和硅胶，仔细察看着。他把东西递回Harold手中，微微跨开双腿，双手交叉在背后。

“只是确认你明白，”Harold说着，手已到达John两腿之间，软环穿过他的睾丸，调整好尺寸，“这把锁用我的指纹加密，当然会给你留出一定的活动空间。”他正调整阴茎附近鞘的尺寸，完美舒适。“出于实用目的，但通常，这部分鞘会保持紧闭。”

他阐释着，而John的呼吸则愈发的深和粗重。只有这样，他的阴茎才不会使劲反抗带子。他情不自禁地打了个寒战。

“这块芯片会在你解开鞘的时候通知我时间地点，”Harold说。“如果我认为不合理，我们将讨论你是否愿意继续戴带子。”他停顿了一下。John什么都没说，他已汗流浃背，同时却瑟瑟发抖。“你没事吧，John？”

“没事。”John努力回答。

“身体还舒服吗？”

“嗯。”John的声音微微颤抖。“我有点走神儿。”

Harold平静地点头，完成了固定带子的工作。“准备好为我上锁了吗？”他问道。

“是的。”John回答，目睹Harold的拇指放上那把锁，他又是一颤。现在他觉得那里有点紧。

“很好，”Harold命令道，“现在，我要拥有你，趴在床上，用膝盖撑好。”

那晚Harold享受了六次，以各种方式。天亮前，他终于温柔地开锁，用手活和口技帮John高潮，并在这之后紧握他的手，很长时间。

#

那条带子其实戴起来相当舒服，前两个周，John花了很长时间才适应了趴在床上，脸埋在Harold腿上，无谓的摩擦着床单，缓解带子带来的痛感，Harold也会抚摸他的头，并喃喃安慰。这种痛感随后慢慢平息，John逐渐习惯了那种总在渴望的状态。他爱死这种状态了，这让他整个身体热血沸腾，然后Harold会暂停。Harold滑动他的拇指，放他出去，抚摸他，带他游走于愉悦边缘。Harold会温柔地亲吻他，告诉John他很棒，John躺在他的臂弯中，全然的平静，全然的满足，全然的爱。

“这真的只是个道具。”Harold告诉他。彼时他们并排躺在大床上气喘吁吁，在他的家中。“比起这东西，Nathan更享受这个主意，事实上他不想妥协的如此彻底。”

“但我会。”John说，赤裸裸的坦诚。“Harold，我会。”

-END-


End file.
